Amor en la persona que menos esperaba
by Olimka
Summary: Harry logro derrotar a Lord Voldemort y con esto, según él, terminaría su sufrimiento, pero la abaricia de unos, provoca que Harry pierda lo único que Voldermort no le quito, la infancia de su cuerpo. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01

Avía terminado el sexto curso y con ello la batalla contra Lord Voldemort, en el Mundo Mágico todos vivían por fin felices y tranquilos sin el temor de que talvez el día de mañana no iban a estar vivos.

La derrota fue en los primeros meses del año, en febrero para se exactos, y la inevitable caída de los Mortifagos era inevitable.

Nunca nadie puedo prever que la caída del Lord Oscuro fuera tan definitiva y tan contundente, pues en menos de dos amaneceres las fuerzas del Lord fueron derribadas por las del Ministerio y la Orden.

Durante la batalla los verdaderos aliados se dieron a conocer, ya hubiese sido por orgullo, maltratos de parte del Lord, por su bienestar o simplemente por amor a otra u otras personas.

Y con todo esto por fin eran las tan anheladas vacaciones, todos estaban felices por irse a sus casas a permanecer tranquilos al lado de su familia, todos excepto uno, que era nada más y nada menos que el salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter.

Él, por motivos de la protección brindada por su madre entes de morir, tenia que pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos, pero no como en las vacaciones anteriores que solo se estaría un mes, sino que en estas vacaciones tendría que estar todas las vacaciones, pues después de estas vacaciones él seria mayor de edad y por ende ni él ni sus tíos volverían a permanecer juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Pero no todo es bueno, no señor, pues en donde puede haber un remolino puede haber un infierno.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones y Harry se encontraba ya despierto a las 6:30am pues tenía que hacer los quehaceres que ya tenía impuestos desde hace más de 10 años.

Lo primero que hizo después de hachearse fue limpiar la sala, el comedor y la cocina, y ya a las 7am les estaba preparando el desayuno a sus tíos, pues su primo se levantaba hasta las 11am.

-Buenos días tíos – Dice el joven al ver entrar al comedor a sus tíos.

-Ya tienes el desayuno de Vernon pues se tiene que ir temprano –Dice la tía, sin ningún saludo y con una vos no muy agradable.

-Ya esta listo tía – Responde Harry poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-Bien muchacho, ahora limpia mi carro rápido que en 30 minutos salgo –Dice su tío sin siquiera verlo.

-Ahora lo hago.

El día continuo con la rutina de siempre, después q se fuera su tío le tocaba limpiar el resto de la casa, alimentar a su primo, lavar la ropa de todos y aplancharla y si al final del día no esta muy cansado se ponía a hacer los deberes del colegio.

Las tres semanas siguientes pasaron igual, hasta que llego el viernes, en donde todo lo que conoció y conocía cambiaria y para mal.

-Harry –Llamaban desde la planta baja sus tíos.

El aludido salio rápido de su habitación pues sabía en carne propia que no era bueno dejarlos esperando.

-¿Me llamaron? –Pregunto el joven desde el marco de la entrada a la sala.

-Sí, solo es para avisarte que mañana salimos de viaje, iremos a ver a unos primos de Petunia y queremos que te quedes tranquilo sin hacer mayor escándalo –Dijo Vernon con odio.

Harry desde el momento que oyó SALIMOS DE VIAJE, supo que él, como otras tantas veces se quedaría encerrado en casa.

-No se preocupe –Respondió el muchacho, pues por lo menos tendría un fin de semana de tranquilidad.

-Ya puedes retirarte –Le informa la tía ye el muchacho da media vuelta y se dispone a subir a su habitación pero la vos de su tío lo detiene.

-Ha, se me olvidaba comentarte, que Petunia y Durley se quedaran con ellos toda una semana, yo regresare el lunes en la noche depues del trabajo.

Cuando Harry vio a su tío a los ojos se asusto, pues en ellos avía un poco de maldad, y el estar solo con él nunca le avía gustado, él era una de sus peores pesadillas ya que cuando no estaba su tía lo obligaba a realizar mayores trabajos y algunos de estos demasiado pesados y agotadores.

-Pero Dumbuldore, no creo que sea necesario hacer el otro año un año de celebración por la caída de Lord Voldemort –Decía Snape al saber las nuevas locuras de su mentor.

-Yo creo que seria conveniente –destapa un dulce de limón- quieren?

-No gracias –responden Minerva y Snape.

-Bueno regresando al tema, creo que sería conveniente, sobretodo para los de 6to y 7mo cursos ya que ellos fueron los que mayores problemas tuvieron con esto.

-Te apoyo Albus, pero no tanta celebración, es una exageración.

-Eso crees Minerva?

-Dos fiestas por semana son una exageración, mejor si tanta es tu gana de festejar pon una actividad, NO fiesta cada 15 días. –sugiere Snape ya que sabe que Dumbuldore lograra su cometido.

-Mmmmm, no suena tan mala idea, y cada dos meses una fiesta.

-Trato. –Dicen los dos maestro contentos de no tener tantas fiestas.

-Bueno me retiro –dice Snape.

-Nos vemos el lunes. –Le dice Minerva y con esto el profesor de pociones se retira del despacho del director.

-Minerva te tengo que comentar que…

En las mazmorras el profesor Snape estaba por fin llegando a su habitación después de un día completo de estar persuadiendo a Dumbuldore que se le quitara la gana de fiestas diarias.

Snape dice la contraseña de su habitación y cuando entra- Que demonios? – Fue la respuesta que tubo al ver a Lucius Malfoy en su habitación. –Que haces aquí?

-No te recuerdas que quedamos en que hoy al medio día íbamos a ver el problema de Gritons.

-Lo olvide. –Dice sentándose en el asiento que esta en frete de Lucius.

-Y que paso para que estés así.

-Un día completo con Albus tratando de convencerlo que no hiciese una fiesta por día y luego en disminución de números.

-Si que esta loco.

Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los que traiciono a Voldemot en la batalla pasandole la información a Draco para que se la diese a Dumbuldore y así saber en donde y como Voldemor pensaba matar a Harry; y así la orden adelantarse a los planes y lograr derrotarlo.

-Severus?

-Si?

-Que te pareciera si yo trabajara aquí en Howards?

-Pues, sería una forma más fácil de bajarle puntos a esos Grifindors.

-Entonces no te molesta que sea el nuevo maestro de DCAO? –Dice guardando mucha distancia.

-QUE TU QUE?

-Bueno es que desde la muerte de Naracisa, pues…

-Sabes que yo he querido ese puesto por años, como pudiste?

-No me eches toda la culpa a mi, yo no le dije a Dumbuldore "Creo que cuando regrese Remus necesitara un poco de ayuda ya que no se encuentra muy bien"

-QUE LUPIN TAMBIEN SERA MAESTRO!

-Papá? –Pregunta un asustado Draco desde la entrada de la habitación de su padrino.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos Draco, antes de que me mate por quitarle su puesto.

-Sal de aquí Lucius Malfoy ya que no tenia mucha paciencia y ahora menos.

-Bueno, pero….

-AFUERA.

El profesor Snape, desde la caída de Voldemort se comportaba como en verdad era, un ser oscuro, pero amigable y por supuesto, un Joker, el Joker Blanco y Negro, y era que cuando estaban los Merodeadores también estaban los Jokers que eran nada mas y nada menos que Lucios Malfoy, como el Joker de colores, y Severus Snape, el Joker Blanco y Negro, y eran, en algunas ocasiones, los dolores de cabeza de los Merodeadores.

Ahora sin necesidad de ocultarse Snape tenia la oportunidad de ser como era.

-Papá?

-Qué pasa Draco? –Pregunta Lucius mientras toma una copa del bar.

-Severus se molesto mucho?

-No, solo tiene que pensar las cosas eso es todo. –Responde sentandoce en su escritorio.

El estudio de Malfor Mainor era muy elegante, combinaba los colores madera y plata de una forma tan sutil que daba un paz que tranquilizaba a cualquiera que entrara en el.

-No se porque el Director deja a Severus en el puesto-Dice Draco viendo a su padre desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-Por que Severus es susceptible a las Artes Oscuras. –Responde con total tranquilidad.

-Me pudieras explicar mejor? –Dice Draco con impaciencia.

-Severus, como sabes, es menor que yo, pero entro al mismo tiempo que yo al servicio del Lord, era muy joven por lo cual se cuerpo se volvió "dependiente" de la magia negra. Cuando el Lord se dio cuenta de ello decidió que no aceptaría a magos jóvenes en sus filas. Exceptuándote, y gracias a Merlin por ello, sino no hubiéramos podido ganar. –Cometa Lucius.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Y solo somos 4 los que lo sabemos, Dumbuldore, Severus tu y yo, por lo que te pido que no comentes el tema. –Dice muy serio el mayor de los Malfoy.

-Y eso mismo pasa con Potter? –Pregunta el menor.

-Por qué lo dices? –Interroga el mayor.

-Es demasiado bueno en esa materia y algunas veces pierde el control de su magia. –Le comenta a su padre.

-Con el es un caso diferente, el pierde el control por que su magia en completamente blanca y cuando el Lord lo intento matar siendo el un niño, absorbió magia negra lo que produce una batalla constante entre magia blanca y oscura, ganando la blanca por ser mas. –Le cuenta Lucius.

-Siempre tiene que llamar la atención Potter. –Dice para sí Draco.

-Draco, no que ya eran compañeros sin discusiones? –Pregunta su padre.

-Los malos hábitos cuestan ser arraigados. –Responde el hijo.

Ante eso Lucius solo piensa que porque tuvo que aceptar el cargo de Maestro de DCAO cuando se daba cuenta que sería una odisea tratar con Draco y el chico Potter.

-/Severus tenía razón en decirme que tener a Potter y Draco juntos era un infierno y yo que no lo creía/ -Pensó Lucius al ver la actitud de su unigénito.

Al día siguiente sus tíos se fueron muy de mañana, dejando a Harry encerrado y con la comida exacta para sobrevivir la semana.

Ante eso Harry se dedico ha hacer sus tareas del colegio y como no tenia que hacer tantos quehaceres podía descansar, pero la semana se termino y su tío llego, pero no llego solo, llego con otro tipo, alto y muy músculo.

-Ya te dije es virgen, es un zopenco, por 500 Libras lo dejo con él toda la noche. –Dice Vernorn a su invitado.

-No sería justo que solo yo lo desvirgué, que le parece si le doy 300 y usted también participa de esta noche. –Dice el señor.

-Tentadora su idea Señor Kent, es un trato, esta noche mi sobrino será de nosotros. –Dice el gordo con malicia. – Pero para iniciar quiere un trago?-Ofrece Vernon.

-Claro, así será mejor. –Dice Kent.

Mientras que en la planta alta, se alta, Harry descansa tranquilamente sin sospechar que en esa noche iniciaría un infierno.

CONTINUARA…

N.A: Hola! Pues aquí me tienen con mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les haya gustado el cap, es un poco aburrido pero en desde el siguiente empieza la emoción. Se que seré un poco mala con Harry en el segundo capítulo pero es para que así entre en acción Súper Severus al rescate, así que…

… Pliiiisssss déjenme Reviews mínimo tres, sino mas me tardare en actualizar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Severus Snape, gran mago, gran espía y gran amigo.

Eran las palabras que recitaba el colgante de serpientes en forma de SS que llevaba el profesor de pociones. Era un obsequio de un grupo que él ayudo durante la guerra.

-Vamos Severus no estés tan molesto conmigo por ser el nuevo maestro de DCAO, ven a mi casa a cenar –decía la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy desde la chimenea.

-Lucius tengo cosas que arreglar. –Insistía el porcionista.

-Draco también quiere que vengas. –Dicho ahí estaba la última arma de Lucius, su hijo, ya que éste era una de las adoraciones del maestro.

-Esta bien Lucius tu ganas, hazte a un lado.

Y así el profesor de pociones se traslada a Malfoy Mainor.

En un restaurante muggle en donde se encontraban dos personas en una mesa retirada y a la luz de las velas.

Una de ellas era una joven de pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura y la otra era un joven pelirrojo alto y de tez blanca.

Esa noche estaban celebrando su sexto mes de noviazgo y claro que pensaban celebrar durante toda la noche por lo que cada uno avía dejado su moneda en sus casas.

-Ron, pero ni nos hemos graduado del colegio. –Decía una sorprendida Hermione Granger.

-Lo sé Mione pero en verdad deseo que nos casemos, no ahora, sino cuando nos graduemos del colegio y ya estemos en nuestras carreras. –Decía Ron hincado a un lado de la chica.

Pero como era de esperarse la chica lo pensó, exactamente 45 minutos, y le respondió aun acalambrado Ronald.

-Hasta que nos graduemos de nuestras carreras, si me casaría contigo.

-En verdad Moine? –Pregunta el joven.

-En verdad Ron. –Responde la chica dándole un beso a su, ahora, prometido.

Y así los dos siguieron la velada juntos. Pasando así una noche de mucha tranquilidad merecida para ellos, luego de todo lo sucedido en febrero.

En el hospital de San Mungo un joven llamado Neville se encontraba visitando a sus papas ya que luego de la muerte de Lord Voldemort los padres de él poco a poco avían empezado a recuperar n poco de su cordura, por lo que el midimago le aconsejo que pasase la noche con ellos para que puedan seguir recordando.

Ante esa gran noticia Neville guardo lo primero que encontró y se marcho con dirección al hospital dejando así su galon.

Una chicha de cabellos dorados llamada Luna se encontraba en el estudio de su casa buscando la información para un nuevo artículo, así que no tenia más de dos cosas: una pluma y un pergamino.

-Creo señor Kent que ya es hora de que llame a mi sobrino para que lo conozca. –Dice Vernon con ojos de lujuria-

-Claro Vernon llama al muchacho que deseo conocerlo.

Vernon se levanta del sillón en donde se encuentra y desde el pie de las gradas llama a gritos a Harry. –HARRY POTTEEERR BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. –Dice un desesperado Vernon.

En la habitación con barrotes un joven se despierta asustado al escuchar los llamados de su tío, se pone en pie y baja con sus grandes pantalones, heredados de su adorable y "delgado" primo al igual que una playera del antes mencionado.

Al llegar Harry a las escaleras ve a si tío Vernon y también a otra persona que no conoce acercándose a las gradas.

-Mira escoria –dice Vernon- te presento al señor Kent y harás todo lo que el te pida hacer entendido chico? –Dice Vernon agarrándolo por el hombro.

-He… esta bien –dice dudando el joven

-Hola Harry, por favor tráeme un poco de aceite de cocina mientras yo voy a mi carro a traer algunas cosas. –dice el señor Kent.

-Esta bien –Harry mientras va a la cocina y busca el aceite se le hace extraño que le pidieran eso. Regresa a la sala y mira que el señor ya esta tiene un maletín en la mesa de centro. Harry le entrega el aceite y Vernon lo agarra por los brazos y lo lleva a las escaleras.

-Que pasa? –Pregunta asustado.

Kent se acerca a él y le pone unas esposas en cada una de las muñecas ya que Vernon por se mas pesado tiene mas fuerza que Harry y así lo llevan a las escaleras en donde o esposan.

-Ahora sobrino sabrás que es que te cojan dos hombres.

Dice Vernon mientras se empieza a desnudar y Kent pone el equipo de sonido a todo volumen para después desnudarse.

-SUELTENME POR FAVOR SUELTEMEN…… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Es el primer grito de la noche cuando Harry recibe el primer latigazo de parte de Kent.

-Vamos jovencito sino ha sido mucho. –Dice Kent mientras le ensarta otro latigazo a la espalde de Harry.

-HAAAAA…. POR FAVOR SUELTEME, HAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Vamos Vernon dale tú también. –pasándole el látigo a Vernon pero este niega con la mano.

-No gracias prefiero usar mi cinturón.

Y así los dos al mismo tiempo le quitan la ropa a Harry para pegarle al mimo tiempo, Kent con el látigo y Vernon con la hebilla del cinturón.

-NOOOOOOO…. HAAAAAAAA…..HAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritaba Harry mientras salían lagrimas de su par de esmeraldas.

Luego de 15 minutos de ese tipo de tortura y cuando Harry ya no podía gritar más por que se avía quedado afónico y no se podía mantener en pie, la sangre corría a raudales de su espalda y piernas. Pero luego de un minuto sintió que algo le cortaba en el pecho y trato de enfocar que era porque no tenia sus lentes ya que se le avían caído y quebrado en algún latigazo especialmente fuerte; al lograr enfocar vio que era un cuchillo tipo cierra el cual era pasado por su tórax y sus piernas. El dolor era intenso, trataba de escapar del cuchillo pero siembre que se asía hacia atrás el cinturón de Vernon se estrellaba de nuevo contra su espalda.

El dolor era insoportable por lo que perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos pero al despertar se encontraba en el sofá recostado y con el tipo ese llamado Kent que lo tenia de nuevo amarrado.

-Ahora chico sabrás que es ser un cogido por un hombre. –Dice Kent con lujuria.

-N…no por favor. –Pide con vos rasposa.

-Creo que no utilizare el aceite, creo que será mejor no Vernon.

-Claro así yo hago que me la chupe.

El resto solo se puede decir que fue peor que el infierno, por que mientras era poseído por Kent tenia que atender a su tío lo que le provocaba nauseas pero no lo eso Kent y Vernon se encargaron se seguirle pegando, provocando que las heridas sigan sangrantes.

-Padrino, pensaba en si te podía ayudar con las pociones para la enfermería así practico antes de entrar al colegio- Dice Draco mientras están cenando en el comedor de la mansión de los Malfoy´s.

-Esta bien Draco.

-Severus desde hace cuanto andas tu con ese collar? –Pregunta un interesado Lucius a su amigo.

-Algunos meses. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nunca te vi con alguna joya por eso se me hace extraño que ese collar.

-Te la regalo algún pretendiente padrino?

-No.

-Lo compraste? –Pregunta sorprendido el mayor de los Malfoy.

-No.

-Entonces? –Pregunta el menor.

-Un regalo.

-Como que un regalo? –Pregunta de nuevo el menor.

-Si un regalo, obsequio, donación…

-Se que significa un regalo padrino, lo que no entiendo es quien te lo dio, acaso fue el director?

-No me lo dio él, fueron OTRAS personas. –Con cara de que si preguntaban mas terminarían dos metros bajo tierra en posición horizontal.

-Ok, ok ya entendemos padrino.

Ya al terminar de cenar.

-Vamos Severus a tomar el té al estudio con un buen partido de ajedrez, te parece la idea? –Pregunta Lucius.

-Esta bien Lucius.

Era horrible sentir esos cuerpos sobre el suyo, sentir la fuerza que ejercían para auto complacerse y torturarlo.

Minutos, horas, años, ya todo le parecía igual, ya solo estaba en un infierno, un maldito infierno, ¿que podía hacer ya?, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardía, le quemaba, ya no soportaba más quería morir, pero la vida no es tan piadosa para el joven por lo que tuvo que sentir como se atragantaba con un liquido espeso y como era obligado a tragárselo, para después sentir el mismo tipo de liquido entrando en sus entrañas.

Los dos adultos se bajan del joven y se sientan cada uno en un sillón, mientras que el joven mueve su cabeza y ve en el suelo su ultima y talvez única salvación, un brillo dorado de bajo de la mesa de centro de la sala, mueve un poco su cuerpo y gime al sentir el infernal dolor pero sabe que si no se apura esos dos engendros lo harían de nuevo, hace un movimiento con la única energía que le queda y cae del sofá.

-Mira Vernon, ese mocoso ni siquiera puede estarce en el sofá.

-Ni para eso sirve el idiota de mi sobrino.

Mientras ellos se ríen Harry mueve su brazo y alcanza su moneda del ED y pide con todo su corazón y la poca magia que puede sacar de su ser.

#AYUDA#

Fue el mensaje enviado.

El ED tenían sus modo de comunicación pero este modo iba por niveles, eran tres niveles, Bajo, Medio y Alto, así era el entrenamiento en el cual estaban, si uno de nivel bajo estaba en problemas llegaban los de su nivel, los de medio y uno o dos del nivel alto, si era de nivel medio, los de su nivel y dos o cuatro del nivel alto, y si era del nivel alto el que se encontraba en problemas serían todos los integrantes de ese nivel los que acudirían a su rescate.

Los integrantes del nivel alto eran:

H. Potter

G. Granger

R. Wasley

N. Longbotton

L. Lovegood

S. Snape

-Bueno Severus debo de admitir que me has puesto a pensar en este juego pero…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –El profesor de pociones gruñe y se saca el collar del cuello y mira que se forman con las serpientes las letras…

HP

y en la mente la mente la dirección en donde se encuentra el joven mago.

-Severus que sucede.

-Ve a Howarts y dile a Albus que Potter esta en problemas y que yo me he adelantado, él sabrá a donde ir.

Y con un PLOP desaparece de la mansión, en ese mismo instante Lucius se dirige a su chimenea y se dirige a la oficina de Dumbuldore.

-Que sucede Lucius? –Pregunta un asombrado Dumbuldore.

-Potter esta en problemas y Severus se ha ido, dice que usted sabe a donde.

-Acompáñame Lucius tenemos que ir a Londres Muggle.

Snape aparece enfrente de la puerta con numero 4 y oye la "música" a todo volumen por lo que derriba la puerta y al entrar queda estupefacto al ver a un joven siendo pateando por todo su cuerpo por dos hombres, uno gordo y otro musculoso, los cuales se encontraban desnudos al igual que el joven.

Sin necesidad de más entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-EXPELIARMUS….

Con ello los dos hombres salen volando y se estrellan contra la pared mientras que el corre a auxiliar a su alumno, pero al acercarse sus temores se hacen realidad al ver que el joven fue ultrajado y torturado.

-Pro… profe.. sor. –Dice su alumno.

-Tranquilo Potter, ya no volverá a pasar. –Dice el profesor mientras se quita su capa y con ella envuelve a su estudiante el cual estaba temblando.

Mientras termina de envolverlo Dumbuldore y Lucius entran a la casa al ver la puerta "abierta" y al ver a Severus y envolviendo a Potter en su capa y en el suelo vestigios de sangre entendieron que Potter avía sido torturado.

Continuara…

Lo sé y pido perdón por ello, no me debí de tardar tanto pero entre la U las fiestas de fin de año en fin la vida que me trae del tingo al tango no pude actualizar antes, pero les agradezco todos los Reviews que me enviaron.

Que hará Dumbuldore a ver a Harry en ese estado? Que hará Lucius Malfoy al ver lo que le han hecho al rival de su hijo? Que cruza por la mente de Severus Snape al ver al "Insufrible" Potter en ese estado? Eso solo se sabrá en el próximo capitulo.

PLIS no se olviden de los reviews que es lo que me hace saber si les gusta o no lo que hago.

Adiós y nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía ser cierto, no a su pequeño protegido.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Dumbuldore, por que aunque todo lo que estaba en frente de él le indicaba lo sucedido, para él eso era una pesadilla, su rostro antes jovial, en este momento se veía desolado y en sus ojos se notaba un torrente de sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, odio, resentimiento.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Esto no es posible, Potter violado, ultrajado, por Merlín.

El altivo Malfoy estaba pálido y descompuesto. En su mente no cabía la idea de que el héroe del mundo mágico lo hayan violado, no era posible, era ilógico, irreal, una fantasía.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Pero no, no era un fantasía es real, muy real, por que a unos metros de donde se encontraban Dumbuldore y Lucios Malfoy estaba Severus Snape con Harry Potter en brazos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry se avía desmayado al segundo siguiente al que se sintió protegido por los brazos de su profesor de pociones.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Snape miro a su joven alumno y se dio cuenta que avía cerrado sus ojos. Deja el cuerpo recostado en el piso se levanta y con un enorme odio apunta a los dos hombres que estaban en aun en el suelo y viendo a los tres hombres que llegaron.

-Yo… n…. no es lo que parece!!! –Intenta defenderse Vernon.

-Como se atrevieron? –Siseo el maestro de pociones.

-Yo…no…-Decía Kent

-Juro que los matare a Crusios. –Decía Snape.

-Severus, llévate a Harry a Howarts, esta muy mal. –Le pedía Albus a Severus. –Harry ha creado un escudo mágico de autoprotección.

-CRUSIOS-grito Snape y luego de 30 largos segundos para los muggles Snape levanto la varita y corrió al lado de Harry, donde Albus le tenia preparado un traslador para llevar al profesor de pociones directamente a la enfermería.

-Cuídalo por favor. –Pidió el viejo director antes de que con un Plop desapareciera Severus con Harry en brazos.

Ante todo esto Malfoy estaba sacando una segunda varita, la cual no estaba registrada, pues la verdad las ganas de moler a Crusios a esos muggles eran tantas que el mismo los mataría, por que era terrible lo que ellos hicieron, era terrible, como se atrevieron a un niño, si por que Lucius siempre considero a Harry un niño, un niño que era aun menor que su propio hijo y le hervía la sangre al solo pensar la atrocidad que le hicieron y cuando estaba a punto de mandar el primer Cursio la voz de Dumbuldore lo detuvo.

-Lucius necesito que vallas a dos casa de aquí el numero 9 ahí esta la señora Figg pídele la conexión de red Flu y llama a Artur dile que traiga a 4 de sus Aurores de más confianza y espéralo. –Le pidió Dumbuldore.

Al ver Malfoy los ojos de Dumbuldore supo en ese momento que esos muggles iban a sufrir mientras él iba por Artur, por que la mirada del director de Howarts era, sin lugar a error, la mirada de un torturador, la misma mirada del Lord cuando iba a torturar a sus victimas, y decidió que era mejor ir a hacer lo que Dumbuldore le pidió por que Azcaban seria el cielo en la tierra a comparación de lo que seria esa casa cuando el saliera y dejara a esos muggles solos con uno de los magos más poderosos.

Malfoy salió de la casa rumbo a la casa número 9 y elegantemente toco la puerta y salió la señora Fig..

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy. Que lo trae por aquí? –pregunta intrigada.

-Señora, me haría el favor de prestarme su chimenea, Albus me ha enviado ya que necesito hablar con Arthur Weasley.

-Si, hay algún problema? –Pregunta la anciana.

-Nada que Dumbuldore no pueda solucionar. –Responde Lucius y llama a la Madriguera.

Del otro lado sale un Ronald embarrado de chocolate.

-Si? Ho señor Malfoy, buenas noches, en que le puedo ayudar? –Dice el joven sin darse cuenta de todo el chocolate alrededor se su boca.

-Estará Arthur, necesito hablar con él. –Pide Malfoy.

-Que sucede Lucius? –Pregunta el auror que estaba escuchando a su hijo interactuar con Malfoy.

-Arthur necesito que vengas a la casa de la señora Figg con 4 aurores que sean de tu confianza y que nunca digan nada de nada ni bajo tortura. –Pide Malfoy.

-Que ha pasado? –Intenta averiguar el señor Weasley.

-Cuando vengas te darás cuanta, pero nadie tiene que saber, en cuanto tiempo estas aquí?

-En 15 minutos.

-Si antes mejor.

-Intentare estarlo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Severus Snape acababa de llagar a Howarts cuando una Poppy estaba dispuesta a salir de la enfermería.

-Profesor Snape que hace aquí? –Pregunta integrada la enfermera.

-Necesito que revise a Potter esta herido. –Respondió simplemente Snape cuando se da cuenta que el cuerpo que lleva en sus brazos empieza a moverse, signo inequívoco que Harry esta despertando.

Lentamente lo pone en la cama más cercana, mientras que Madame Poppy se queda observando como el profesor de pociones trata de poner a Harry sin lastimarlo, pero al tocar el colchón un quejido sale de la boca del joven.

-Pro… profesor, donde estamos? –Pregunta un muy desorientado Potter.

-En la enfermería de Howarts. –Le responde en vos baja para que se sienta tranquilo y no alterarlo. –Potter estaré a unos metros de usted, cualquier cosa llámeme. –Mientras que se aleja de la cama para acercarse a la enfermera y susurrarle. –Pidió auxilio, cuando llegue le estaban patiando, fue ultrajado. –Trato de decirlo sin sentimiento pero le fue muy difícil, ya que sus facciones eran un torbellino de sentimientos, pero él lo negaría siempre.

-Por Merlín. –Dice Madame tapándose la boca con las manos mientras se acerca a Harry para empezar a examinarlo. Pero al acercarse el escudo de auto protección de Harry la expelió unos metros. –Snape, usted fue el primero en ayudar a Harry verdad? –Pregunta la enfermera.

-Si. –Responde el profesor.

-Hu, la magia de Harry hizo el escudo esta que usted llego?

-Si, asta que se dio cuenta mi presencia.

-Ya veo. Por favor acérquesele y ayúdeme a revisarlo, dígale que soy yo, el escudo que ha realizado solo reconoce su magia profesor y si usted no entra y le dice no podré hacer nada, para mientras llamare a un amigo de San Muungo que conoce de este tipo de casos ya que la verdad yo no se mucho del tema. –Dice mientras camina asía su despacho para llamar a su amigo.

-Esta bien. –Dice Snape. Se acerca asta Harry y le dice. –Potter? –Pregunta Snape pero al momento de que Harry escucha su apellido su mente cree que se encuentra de nuevo en la casa de su tío por lo que empieza ha llorar y a temblar. Snape se da cuenta de ello y en voz mas baja le dice. –Harry…-Le pone una mano en el hombro por donde esta sacando un poco de magia para que la de Harry la reconozca; Harry la reconoce y se lanza a abrazar a su profesor, acción que lo toma desprevenido pero por reacción sus brazos rodean el cuerpo maltratado de Harry y lo abraza con cariño?

Unos minutos después

-Harry, escuche, Madame Poppy y otro medimago necesitan revisarle, trate de ayudarlos si? –Pregunta Snape mientras le quieta un mechón que esta sobre la cicatriz en su frete.

-Se… se quedará conmigo? –Pregunta el joven en la cama.

-Estaré a su lado, no se preocupe.

En ese momento de la oficina salen Madame Poppy y un medimago.

-Buenas noches, soy el medimago Emmanuel Corner y Poppy me ha llamado.

-Gracias por venir. –Responde el profesor Snape.

-Veamos al paciente. –Dice el doctor.

-Esta bien, -Se acerca a Harry. –Harry ya esta aquí el doctor. –Dice Snape, pero Harry no mueve ningún músculo.

-Hace cuanto esta paralizado? –Pregunta Corner

-Acabo de hablar con él. –Responde Snape.

-Entro en shock. Hay que revisarlo, inmediatamente.

En ese momento ve como Poppy y el Corner se acercan y empiezan a revisarlo minuciosamente, desde la cabeza, el tórax pero en el momento de revisar el área genital Harry empieza a moverse compulsivamente y trata de safarse de los medimagos.

-Snape, necesito que le hable a Harry. –Pide Poppy mientras trata de sostener las manos de Harry para que no se lastime.

-Harry… Harry… soy Snape ellos solo quieren ayudarlo, tranquilícese yo estaré a su lado, nadie le hará nada malo mientras este yo presente. –Dijo Snape al oído y con esas palabras, aunque no dijo nada Harry, se tranquilizo pero sin soltar la mano de Snape que ni cuenta se dio del momento en que entrelazó su mano con la del joven.

El Medimago empezó a recolectar el residuo de esas partes, ya que de la boca ya lo avía recolectado. Y así continuo chocando al joven Potter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuando Lucius entro a la casa donde avían ocurrido los hechos se sorprendió al ver el estado en el cual se encontraban los dos muggles.

Estaban en el suelo con grandes heridas en todo el cuerpo mienetras que Albus se encontraba de pie tranquilamente.

-Arthur que bueno que has venido, Lucius de contó?

-Si me comento. –Respondió

-Llévenlos a Azcaban y pónganlos en las celdas donde dos Dementotes se alimentan más a menudo. Lucius vamos a Howarts, quiero saber como se encuentra mi muchacho. –Dijo Dumbuldore con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Ya oyeron a Dumbuldore, llévenselos y no paso nada aquí entendido? –Dijo Arthur.

-Si. –Respondieron los 4 aurores, pero esos aurores se iban a vengar por lo que le hicieron a su héroe con la misma moneda.

Los 4 tomaron a los muggles y se desaparecieron con ello rumbo a Azcaban.

-Vamos Arthur y Lucius quiero ver a mi muchacho. –Dijo Albus con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si. –Respondieron los dos sangre pura.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Poppy tráeme poción para dormir sin soñar, un relajante, un cicatrizante y un desinflamatorio. –Pidió el medimago.

-Si.

Snape vio todo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la crueldad del hecho.

El Medimago le dio una mezcla de las pociones anteriores y dejo descansando a Harry.

En ese instante entran a la enfermería Albus, Lucius y Arthur.

-Como esta mi muchacho?- Pregunta Dumbuldore

-Creo que seria conveniente sentarnos. –Ofrece el medimago.

Así toman asiento al trasformar unas camas en un conjunto de sillas

-Y quien es usted? –Pregunta Lucius.

-Soy el Medimago Emmanuel Corner y soy especialista en casos como este. –Informa el medimago.

-Me puede decir como esta Harry? –Pregunta Artur.

-Si, pero es algo duro. El joven tiene lesiones menores y mayores, hematomas en varias partes del cuerpo, laceraciones, contusiones; tiene una muñeca dislocada, dos costillas rotas y daños en la boca, en el ano y recto. He tomado muestras de los fluidos corporales y muestras de sangre para hacerles los análisis necesarios tanto mágicos pero sobre todo muggles, ya que aquí el profesor Snape –Dice y todos voltean a ver a Snape que sigue con su mano entrelazada con la de Harry. –Me informo que fueron Muggles y ellos poseen muchas enfermedades por lo que evaluaremos en las muestras si existen gérmenes infecto contagiosos que hubiesen tenido los muggles. Además la muestra de sangre servirá para la prueba de algunas enfermedades muggles como sífilis (VDRL), VIH y hepatitis B, aunque para algunas de ellas tendremos que estar realizando exámenes de sangres preriodicamente, serán cada mes, dentro de 5 semanas tendremos que hacer otra y luego ya iriamos de mes en mes asta tener 8 meses para ver si no lo han contagiado…

-Espere, por que tanto tiempo –Pregutna Malfoy

-Algunas enfermedades Muggles toman tiempo en darce a notar, el VIH puede notarce en tres meses y otras en 6 meses, esperemos que no sea el acaso por que las enfermedades que anteriormente les mencione soy uan sentencia de muerte lenta y dolorosa. –Dice tristemente el medimago.

-Algunas otras indicaciones? –Pregunta Arthur aun impactado por la información que acaba de recibir.

-Si, la verdad si, -suspira- a Poppy ya le deje anotadas una pociones como la de dormir sin sueños, cicatrizantes y otras que ella ya sabe como administra pero aparte sugiero antibióticos profilácticos , medicina muggle, para prevenir un posible contagio con otros gérmenes que se transmiten a través del semen. Recomiendo la aplicación de ceftriaxona a una dosis de 250 mg intramuscular en una sola dosis. También sugeriro la toma de metronidazol 2 gramos tomados en una sola oportunidad y dicloxacilina o minociclina a dosis de 100 mg cada 12 horas durante 7 días, así prevenimos mayores problemas. –Dice el medimago. –Lo que mas me preocupa es la parte psicologica del joven Potter, cuando vino si hablo con el señor Snape pero luego entro en shock, realmente no se que podamos hacer, con la si el señor Snape no hubiera estado no lo hubieramos podido revisar, tiene un escudo que solo permite al señor Snape y si él no le hubiera hablado que lo ayudariamos no hubieramos podido hacer nada.

En la enfermería se centra un tenso silencio que es cortado por la vos triste del director del coegio.

-Alguna otra recomendación?

-Si es posible que el señor Snape no se separe del joven y que el se encargue de la medicación por lo menos una semana, así el joven Potter se siente seguro. –Dice el medimago.

-Que dices Severus? –Pregunta Lucius.

/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+

Continuar…

/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+/-+

Hola!!! Siento la mega tardanza pero en verdad la Universidad y las otras actividades me absorben casi por completo, milagrosamente aun no estoy hospitalizada por gastritis, pero bueno, aquí esta el cap, se que se los deje en lo mejor pero bueno.

Si se dan cuenta, aunque no actualice, estuve investigando sobre los casos de violación y los sucesos posteriores para que sea más realista.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen Reviews.

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-Alguna otra recomendación?

-Si es posible que el señor Snape no se separe del joven y que el se encargue de la medicación por lo menos una semana, así el joven Potter se siente seguro. –Dice el medimago.

-Que dices Severus? –Pregunta Lucius.

Mientras que los otros ocupantes de la enfermería se le quedan observando.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Poco a poco iba escuchando lo que decía el medimago.

"Enfermedades muggles que pueden matar lenta y dolorosamente"

Eran las palabras que se habían grabado en la mente del profesor de pociones. Bajo su mirada a la mano que tenía sujeta la mano de Potter, la cual estaba pálida y un poco fría, pero que se aferraba a su mano como un salvavidas, a lo lejos oyó que Lucios le hablaba pero no le avía puesto atención.

-Qué has dicho Lucius? –Preguntó al regresar su atención a los presentes.

-Qué si puedes cuidar de Harry por una semana, para que se acostumbré a los demás. –Responde Albus.

-Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –Pregunta el profesor de pociones.

-Eres el único que se te le puedes acercar. Acaso no has escuchado nada Severus? –Pregunta Lucius.

-Si he escuchado… esta bien, me encargare de él. –"Qué acabo de decir?"-

-Gracias muchacho, él te necesita. –Dice el director.

Así poco a poco los que se encontraban en la enfermería fueron saliendo de esta solo quedando Lucius, Severus y Harry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Fuera de la enfermería.

-Les pido por favor su completa discreción ante el suceso, Arthur por favor encárgate de todo en el Ministerio de Magia y que no salga nada de ahí. –Pide Albus.

-Claro Albus no te preocupes, voy de inmediato a solucionar eso. –Responde Arthut dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio.

-Doctor me gustaría que usted estuviera al pendiente de Harry. –Dice el viejo Director.

-No se preocupe, yo personalmente me encargare de él.

-Poppy necesito cuides del muchacho mientras esta en la enfermería.

-No se preocupe Director, no lo dejare solo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Albus entra a su oficina, siente que ahora sí los años le pesan y se sienta en su escritorio.

-Dobby.

-Si amo Dumbuldore, Señor, mando a llamar a Dobby. –Pregunta el siempre servicial Dobby.

-Si, Dobby, ve al la oficina de la Profesora Mcgonagal y dile que venga por favor, que es urgente que hable con ella.

-Si, Dumbuldore Señor. –Y con un Plop desaparece Dobby.

Unos minutos después.

-Albus que sucede? Es mas de la media noche. –Pregunta Minerva.

-Siéntate por favor, a pasado algo grave. –Dice Albus

-¿Qué a pasado? –Pregunta Minerva.

-Harry esta en la enfermería Minerva…

Y así Albus le informa a la Cabeza de Griffindor lo que sucedió con Harry en la casa de sus tíos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Ya pasaba la 1 de la madrugada y Snape no le había soltado la mano a Harry, lo único que había hecho fue acomodarse en una silla al lado de la cama del joven no perder ningún detalle de que era lo que este asía, pues aunque su mente no recordara o mejor dicho no soñara con el incidente su cuerpo si lo así y por ese motivo el pequeño cuerpo temblaba periódicamente.

-Nunca creí que los familiares de Potter fueran tan déspotas, ¿Qué provocó algo como esto? –Pregunto Lucios luego de unas horas velando el descanso del joven.

-Nunca fueron amables con él, creo que los primeros años su dormitorio era debajo de unas escaleras. –Responde Severus.

-No lo querian?

-No, en una ocasión en clase de oclumancia vi que lo trataban de anormal.

-Bastardos.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Pedire algo de beber, quieres algo?

-No gracias Lucios, no crees que deberías de ir a la mansión a cuidar de Draco?

-Mmmm, iré cuando salga el sol, aun no me acabo de digerir lo que ha sucedido.

-Yo tampoco Lucios, yo tampoco. –Dice el profesor de pociones.

-Que sucede Severus? Si estas cansado yo me quedo un rato y te vas a dormir. –Sugiere Malfoy.

-No es eso Lu, en serio que no lo es. –Dice abatido.

-Entonces?

-Lucius, solo tiene 17 años, solo 17, a los 16 derroto al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, toda su vida ha sido de retos y conflictos y nadie ha estado ahí para decirle antes de dormir que esta noche no tendrá pesadillas por que le velaran el sueño –dice el profesor- y es menor que Draco, por meses pero menor, Lucius nosotros cuidamos de Draco aun aquí en Hogwarts si tenia un mal sueño el se quedaba conmigo para sentirse tranquilo, pero Potter no, yo que tanto le cuide las espaldas nunca me entere si alguien lo acompañaba en sus noches en vela por las malditas visiones de Voldemort.

Al ir oyendo a su amigo Lucius comprendió que era lo que trataba de decirle el maestro de pociones.

-No fue tu culpa Severus, no lo fue, nadie sabia que esto podría suceder, no te eches la culpa de algo que no la tienes. –Dice el mayor acercándose al pelinegro.

-Pero yo tenía que cuidar de él.

-Severus escúchame, la guerra terminó, ya no eras el responsable de su cuidado.

-Pero se lo prometí a Lily, se lo prometí, le prometí que si hijo sería feliz luego de que terminará esta guerra, y no pude cumplirlo. –Dice el Snape mientras mira fijamente a los ojos cerrados del joven que yace en al cama.

-Y aun puedes cumplir tu promesa, ayuda a salir a Potter a delante, y veras que tu promesa se cumplirá.

-Pero él no merecía esto.

-Tampoco mereces que te tortures de algo que no es tu culpa –Lucius le acerca un frasco a Severus- Tomate esta poción para que descanses, Potter no despertará asta medio día y sería conveniente que tengas fuerzas para ayudarlo a él, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes que será dentro de unas 5 horas. –Le dice tendiéndole el frasco.

-Tienes razón. –Dice poniéndose en pie y recostándose en la cama de a lado y bebiendo del fraco de un solo tirón. –Gracias.

-Descasa.

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento ya que el pelinegro se encontraba profundamente dormido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Unas horas después el profesor de pociones se empieza a despertar y nota que ya no solo se encuentra Lucius en la enfermería sino que también Albus y Minerva.

-Como te sientes mi muchacho? –Pregunta amable el director.

-Descansado. –Responde el pelinegro. –Hace cuanto estan aquí.

-Hace unas horas, Albus y yo decidimos venir a relevarlos, pero tu ya te encontrabas dormido y se durmió Lucius cuando le pedimos que descansara.

-Bueno yo me tengo que retirar, iré a la mansión a ver como se encuentra Draco y vendré dentro de unas horas.

-Esta bien Lucius y muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay por que darlas Director.

Y así el aristócrata sale de la enfermería. Los que quedan ahí deciden tomar el desayuno junto a la cama del joven aunque la verdad no comieron mucho, pero no querían separarse de él.

No hablaron en el transcurso de las horas, ni siquiera cuando regreso Malfoy, ya que la preocupación de que Harry despertaría en cualquier momento los tenia con los nervios de punta.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que un leve quejido provoca que los presentes volteen a ver al joven que se encuentra en la cama que esta empezando a despertar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

-Continuara…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

NA: Hola, ya se ya se, los cruciatos están a la orden del día pero en verdad lo siento mucho pero mis "Vacaciones" de semana santa fueron frustradas por culpa de ciertos licenciados que me dejaron trabajo para esas fechas y en verdad que no puede hacer nada de nada, así que iba escribiendo línea por línea, en cerio aunque no lo crean, y pro fin puede terminar el cap, se que no es muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado. Intentare actualizar pronto peor con la universidad uno nunca sabe.

Espero sus reviews y de nuevo mil perdones pro la tardanza pero las responsabilidades si que pesan.

Ciao.

PROXIMO CAP

EL DESPERTAR DE HARRY

-Por favor profesor deje que lo haga.

-No lo permitiré, saldremos de esta, ya lo verá usted es fuerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Y así el aristócrata sale de la enfermería. Los que quedan ahí deciden tomar el desayuno junto a la cama del joven aunque la verdad no comieron mucho, pero no querían separarse de él.

No hablaron en el transcurso de las horas, ni siquiera cuando regreso Malfoy, ya que la preocupación de que Harry despertaría en cualquier momento los tenían con los nervios de punta.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que un leve quejido provoca que los presentes volteen a ver al joven que se encuentra en la cama que esta empezando a despertar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

"No es cierto verdad? no paso nada? Solo fue un mal sueño? Yo no lo quería, seré tan anormal para merecer esto, si, soy un anormal, lo merezco, por no ser bueno, mi tío siempre lo dijo, soy malo, lo merezco"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Ya avían pasado 20 minutos y ninguno lograba que Harry saliera de su mutismo, simple y sencillamente este se encontraba viendo el cielo raso de la enfermería, el doctor había intentado realizarle algún chequeo, pero lo mas cerca que pudo llegar a el fue a un metro.

-Tenemos que hacer algo? –Dice MacGonnagall.

-Yo intentare hablar con él. –Dice Snape acercándose al cuerpo de Harry y la magia de este permitiéndole el acercamiento.

-Harry, me oye?

-"Solo, estoy solo"

-Harry, me logra oír? –Dice Snape acercado su mano derecha a la mano izquierda del chico.

-"Quien me llama? Aquí hace frío no puedo salir, pero esa vos es calida"

-Harry?

-"Snape, es Snape, el si llego, él si me protegió, sucio, sucio, sucio, no quiero estar sucio, Sna…" Snape? –Logra articular Harry con voz rasposa.

-Si.

-Me quiero bañar.

-Entiendo, lo llevare al baño. Quiere que lo ayude a caminar? –Pregunta Snape al darse cuanta que Harry se encuentra en un estado de shock y que los demás están esperando una reacción mayor.

-Yo puedo –se encamina al baño de la enfermaría y al llegara a este –He…?

-Si? –Pregunta Snape al ver duda en la mirada de Harry.

-No solo. No acompañado. –Dijo viendo la puerta.

-Ha?

-No solo. No acompañado. –Repitió.

-Me quedare cuidando la puerta por fuera. –Dijo dubitativo Snape.

-Si. –Y entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

-Como supiste que eso era lo que estaba pidiendo? –Pregunto Lucius.

-Dudo al entrar pero desea estar solo, pero no sentirse así, creo que lo único que quería era seguridad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

"No se quita, no se quita, el sucio no se quita" Pensaba Harry mientras se tallaba fuertemente por todo el cuerpo irritando más la piel ya dañada.

El joven llevaba más de una hora bajo el agua tallándose duramente el cuerpo, las heridas ya cerradas se abrieron de nuevo por la fuerza que realizada al tallarse.

Tock Tock

-Si? –Pregunta Harry.

-Harry, necesita algo? –Pregunta Snape.

-No. Salgo? –Pregunta.

-Si quiere. –Le responde mirando a los demás que se encontraban en la enfermería.

-Si.

Luego de otros largos 15 minutos el sale del baño y se dirige a su cama. Se sienta en ella sin mostrar el dolor que sentía. Y después de ello luego de otros largos 20 minutos el que se aventura a hablar es el director.

-Como te encuentras mi muchacho?

-Bien.

-Harry, quieres comer algo? –Pregunta MacGonnagall.

-No. Snape. Solo. –Dijo Harry.

-Quieres que salgamos Harry? –Pregunta Malfoy.

-Snape.

-Quieres quedarte con Severus? –Pregunta Albus.

-Solo. Snape. Solo. –Repitió.

-Descansa, luego regresamos. –Dice Albus, mirando a Lucius y Minerva.

-Snape. –Repite.

-Yo me quedo, no tengo alumnos que aterrorizar. –Responde acomodándose en la silla y sorprendiéndose de haber mostrado su verdadero yo frente a Harry, muy pocas personas lo habían visto, pero nunca un alumno.

-Pociones.

-Si no más clases de pociones por algunas semanas. –Dice Snape al ver que mostrar esa parte de él relajaba a Harry.

-Extrañas. Septiembre. –Dice Harry.

-Si extraño septiembre? –Pregunta.

-Pociones Extrañas Septiembre. –Dice

-Ha, creo que unas dos o tres, no muchas.

-Antes mi? –Pregunta.

-Bueno, creo que puedo enseñarle unas dos o tres pociones antes de iniciar el curso.

-Extrañas?

-Una, si, le parece? –Pregunta al darse cuenta que esta un poco entusiasmado.

-Una extraña, más pociones. –Dice sonriendo.

-Hecho, pero tiene que comer.

-Nausea.

-Desde hace cuanto tiene nausea? –Le pregunta preocupado.

-Baño. No vomito. –Dice.

-Por que no lo dijo antes cuando Poppy estaba aquí?

-Yo anormal no merezco. –Dice Harry.

-Quien ha dicho eso?

-No. No. No. No. No. No. No. –Empieza a repetir.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. –Snape se sienta al lado de Harry y lo abraza ante este acto Harry empieza a llorar. –Llora, todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo, yo cuidare de ti, llora todo lo que quieras Harry. –Snape se dio cuenta asta eso momento que ya no trataba a Harry de usted sino de tu y le pareció bien al ver ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo abrazándose desesperadamente al suyo mas grande y fuerte.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-+

Desde la puerta de la enfermería, el Dumbuldore, MacGonnagall y Malfoy observaban todo con atención.

-Creo que Potter solo confiará en Snape.

-Estas en lo cierto Lucius amigo, pero debemos de estar pendientes de cualquier cambio que tenga, aunque confió mucho en Severus, Harry no se ha desahogado y eso es de temer. –Responde el Director.

-Pero ya esta llorando. –Dice Lucius.

-Eso es una respuesta primitiva, señor Malfoy, cuando tomo conciencia de todo, será el momento más difícil y es donde la magia de Harry se puede descontrolar. –Responde Minerva.

-Solo queda esperar. –Dice Albus, viendo la tierna imagen donde Severus se esta recostando en la cama junto a Harry, mientras este sigue llorando.

Continuara…….

Hola!! Lo siento mil perdones por la mega hiper recontra larga tardanza pero en verdad estos meses me a tocado de todo un poco, y es ahora que le agradezco al cielo no haber tenido ni tener novio por que eso me quitaría mucho mas tiempo del cual ya la Universidad y la vida de soltera y sin compromisos me quita, jajaja, ok hoy no se que me pasa ando media rara, pero por fin puede escribir algo, corto pero con cariño, así que espero un cometario ya sea para criticarme por la tardanza, la cual les comento que este lunes empiezo parciales en la universidad y son tres semanas de exámenes, así que espero no desaparecerme por mas de un mes o si es posible menos.

Si tienen ideas bienvenidas serán así que no se olviden del coment. Si?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se como se contestan personalmente en esta pagina si alguien me indica muchas gracias. Me encantan sus comentarior y los tengo muy presentes siempre. Gracias.

Ciao y cuídense, no leemos en el próximo capitulo, que recemos a los cielos no pase un siglo para publicarlo. Así que Merlín empieza a mover tu varita para darme inspiración y tiempo.

Merlín: Oó


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Desde la puerta de la enfermería, el Dumbuldore, McGonnagall y Malfoy observaban todo con atención.

-Creo que Potter solo confiará en Snape.

-Estas en lo cierto Lucius amigo, pero debemos de estar pendientes de cualquier cambio que tenga, aunque confió mucho en Severus, Harry no se ha desahogado y eso es de temer. –Responde el Director.

-Pero ya esta llorando. –Dice Lucius.

-Eso es una respuesta primitiva, señor Malfoy, cuando tomo conciencia de todo, será el momento más difícil y es donde la magia de Harry se puede descontrolar. –Responde Minerva.

-Solo queda esperar. –Dice Albus, viendo la tierna imagen donde Severus se esta recostando en la cama junto a Harry, mientras este sigue llorando.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y desde que lloro en los brazos de Snape, Harry no se había despegado del cuerpo del profesor, aforrándose a este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero para Snape esa diminuta presión que hacia el pequeño, era la suficiente para mantenerlo acostado al lado de él.

Snape se encontraba preocupado ya que Harry no había comido nada y constantemente sufría de temblores en todo el cuerpo. No sabia que podía hacer pero solo ver a Harry aferrado a él le provocaba infinita ternura y un desasosiego increíble, la verdad se sentía perdido, tenia unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscar a esos muggles y luego darles su merecido, pero por otro lado solo en pensar dejar a Harry en ese mutismo se le partía el corazón, pero al final decidió seguir velando a Harry aunque este no dormía ni hablaba ni mucho menos se movía pero seguía aferrado a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

-Albus me preocupa de verdad Harry no tengo idea de que podamos hacer cuando recobre la conciencia. –Dice Minerva

-Yo tampoco lo se Minerva, pero la verdad estoy mas que destrozado, no debí de enviarlo a casa de sus tíos este verano, ya no avía peligro. –Dice el director poniendo sus codos en la mesa y tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-No tienes la culpa, pensaste que era mejor tener toda la protección necesaria ante los mortifagos sueltos.

-Pero fue mi error Minerva y mi muchacho lo ha pagado caro.

-No ha sido tu error, todo fue culpa de esos muggles con mente retorcida.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

Ya eran las 6:23 de la tarde y Harry desde hace media hora se avía sentado en la cama y lo único que hacia era ver a la pared de enfrente sin quitarle los ojos en ningún momento mientras que Snape se encontraba ahora en la silla a la par de la cama de Harry esperando a ver si este tiene alguna reacción.

-Soy Anormal. –Fue lo que salio de la boca de Harry.

-Que? –Fue lo primero que dijo Snape luego de escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-Soy Anormal, tío siempre dice. –Dice Harry.

-No es cierto. –Le responde Snape

-Si, magia, accidentes, yo demonio, yo anormal. –Dice Harry bajando la mirada.

-Él decía que eras anormal por la magia, que eras un demonio? –Pregunta Snape muy molesto.

-No no diga no dije nada el golpea. Shu shu shu no debe saber, shu shu shu oscuro no quiero alacena. –Dice Harry subiendo sus rodias y escondiendo su cara en estas mientras se balancea.

Al escuchar aquello Snape se sorprende al darse cuenta que Harry le golpeaban en esa casa y que lo encerraban castigado en la alacena.

-Harry escúchame si, en la alacena te encerraban como castigo? –Pregunta Snape abrazando a Harry.

-No mi cuarto alacena. Shu shu shu oye que hablo me pegará no comeré, shu shu shu. –Seguía diciendo Harry.

Snape en ese momento se da cuenta que Harry esta encerrado en su mente en el lugar donde solo hay malos tratos y que no puede salir de ahí y no sabe realmente donde se encuentre, luego de 5 minutos entra la enfermera y le da a Snape dos pociones una para que Harry duerma sin soñar y otra que actúa como suero ya que no ha comido, luego de darle las dos pociones lo deja descansar mientras va a la oficina del director ya que le tiene que contar lo que Harry le ha dicho.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

-Por Merlín. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Minerva al escuchar el relato de Snape.

-Por favor Albus deja que valla tras esos remedos de humanos y les enseñe que puedo hacer. –Pidió Lucius que hace una hora se encontraba en la oficina esperando a que llegara Snape.

-No, Lucius en este momento debemos de preocuparnos por Harry.

-Tienes razón Albus pero en verdad que con gusto iría a Azcaban si con eso les hago pagar lo que hicieron.

-No eres el único Lucius, cundo Harry lo dijo me dieron ganas de ir y hacerles pagar por todo pero en este momento Harry nos necesita aquí. –Dice Snape

Luego de unos minutos en silencio Dumbuldore rompe el silencio.

-Severus, ya que Harry esta dormido y que no despertara hasta mañana creo que es mejor que todos descansemos esta noche y mañana por la mañana nos juntamos aquí nuevamente.

-Si Albus tienes razón me iré a mi dormitorio estoy cansado y necesito una ducha, dice Severus parándose para irse a su dormitorio.

-Yo también me retiro Albus Draco ha estado solo e iré a ver como esta.

-Esta bien que descansen, -responde el anciano

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

En Malfoy Mayor

-Padre. Te he estado esperando.

-Lo siento Draco pero he estado ocupado.

-Ha pasado algo?

-Hablaremos después si? No es buen momento para ello.

-Le ha pasado algo a mi padrino que por eso salieron ayer en la noche tan deprisa?

-No Draco Severus esta bien, pero no puedo decirte que ha sucedido no es correcto.

-Esta bien padre confió en ti.

-Ya has cenado?

-Aun no.

-Entonces vallamos al comedor que tengo hambre.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

Al día siguiente durante la mañana el primero en entrar a la enfermería fue Lucius ya que durante la noche le costo conciliar el sueño ya que aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido así que no mas salio el sol decidió ir de una vez a Howards y ver como se encontraba Harry.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la enfermería fue a un Harry llorando en el suelo entre el espacio de la cama y la mesa de noche.

-Po… Harry, te encuentras bien? –Pregunto en tono conciliador Lucius.

-Solo… desperté solo…. lo merezco. –Dijo Harry entre sollozos.

-No, no, Harry –dijo Lucius caminado lento hasta Harry. –Me puedo acercar? –Le pregunta.

-No le doy asco? –Pregunta Harry viendo por fin a Lucius.

-No, te doy asco a ti por haber sido mortifago? –Pregunto Lucius para demostrarle a Harry que no tiene por que temer.

-No, usted nos ayudo.

-Entonces, me dejas acercarme?

-Si. –Lo dice muy bajito.

Lucius se acerca a Harry y se sienta en el suelo en frente de Harry.

-Harry, Severus fue a descansar un momento por eso es que no estaba aquí cuando despertaste.

-Soy un estorbo.

-No, no es así, no lo eres, pero Severus necesitaba dormir un poco y la verdad si no duerme sus horas se ve tan mal como un vampiro vestido con color rosado pastel. –Dice Lucius para aligerar el ambiente.

-Vampiro rosa pastel….. jajajajajajajajajajajaja. –Fue la primera vez que rió Harry desde lo ocurrido.

-Si ya te imaginaras no es muy agradable a la vista.

En ese momento Snape entra a la enfermería y ve a Harry con Lucius en el suelo, el primero riéndose abiertamente y el segundo un poco mas tranquilo al ver una sonrisa verdadera en el mas joven.

Luego de unos segundos donde Harry no paraba de reír dijo.

-Quiero verlo.

-A quien? –Pregunto Severus.

-Al Vampiro rosa pastel. –Dice con una actitud de niño de cinco años.

-Y que es eso? –Pregunta Severus.

-Severus, dijiste que harías todo por Harry no? –Pregunta Lucius.

-Hee… si, pero por que lo dices.

-Lo siento amigo pero es por el bien de Harry. –Dice poniéndose de píe y sacando su varita.

-Lucius… que piensas hacer? –Retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Lo siento. –Dice y con un movimiento de varita le cambia el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca que cargaba a un color rosa pastel y de los labios se notan que salen unos colmillos.

-Pero que Demonios. –Dice Severus al darse cuenta del cambio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Se escucha la risa por toda la enfermería, Severus ve a Lucius y a Harry y con la mirada le pide una explicación a Lucius y este le dice en susurros.

-Harry se despertó y le dio miedo al verse solo, lo encontré llorando y le dije que te avías ido a dormir que si no dormías tus horas te mirabas como un vampiro vestido de rosa pastel por eso pidió verte así, solo lo hice por él. –Dice Lucius aunque la verdad también lo hizo para reírse un momento de su amigo.

-Hump, Harry ya desayunaste –le pregunta

-No –Responde quedito

-Entonces pediré a un elfo que nos traiga el desayuno a los tres te parece?

-Si, creo que si. –Dice Harry con algo de temor en su vos

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo aquí no te pasará nada si. –Le dice Severus al notar el temor en la voz del joven.

-Igual estamos entre amigos no? –Dice Lucius sentándose de nuevo en el piso en frente de Harry seguido por Severus.

-Amigos? –Pregunta Harry viendo a Snape

-Si amigos. –Le confirma el profesor de pociones.

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

CONTINUARA…

/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+/-*+

Holaaaaa!!!!! Si aun estoy viva, increíblemente, y por fin después de un año, si chicos UN AÑO logro actualizar, y la verdad me siento mal por todos los que han seguido este fic, pero les juro solemnemente que he querido actualizar pero el año pasado se me complico las cosas pues no podía actualizar como quería y para rematar mis sobrina paso aquí todas las vacaciones de fin de año, TRES LARGOS MESES así que nada de tener vida propia y luego la universidad, clases de idiomas, mi linda lesión de rodia y practicas de piano me quitaron el poco tiempo que me quedaba disponible y si aduras penas podía leer algo y medio comentar pero de escribir nada, nada, y ahora ya que mi estrés me esta matando he decidido tomar un tiempo para mi y he dejado mis clases de idiomas que eran durante las tardes, imagínense universidad TODA la mañana y clases de idiomas DOS HORAS POR LA TARDE así que ahora que tome la decisión de dejar por unos meses los idiomas, ya que en la u hay días que entre a las 7am y salgo a las 4pm espero poder actualizar mas a menudo, sino que algunos de ustedes mis queridos lectores que me jale las orejas que no me enojaría.

Bueno basta de palabras que estoy en parciales y tengo que estudiar y la fiebre, si tengo fiebre pero en verdad quería escribir este cap, no me ha dado tregua en 48horas pero en fin espero les guste este cap y no olviden,

MADAR REVIEWS

ACEPTO MALDICIONES PUES LAS MEREZCO

SI ME VUELVO A TARDAR JALENME LAS OREJAS

Así que ya explicado todo, nos vemos pronto si, bueno eso espero, ciao.


	7. Nota de autor

Hola hoy empiezo con una disculpa por dejar botado el fic por tanto tiempo, pero en verdad me esta costando escribir, por si se han dado cuenta no estoy muerta pues si me da tiempo de leer los fics, pero de escribir ya es otra historia, estoy a un año de cerrar el pensum de mi carrera, si solo me faltan 13 cursos y eso que voy en limpio, y la verdad me cuesta concentrarme al momento de escribir ya que mi mente anda pensando el la universidad y la vaga de mi musa ha decidido que no se lleva bien con la universidad y por ende prefiere irse a saber donde rallos, así que les pido mil disculpas por el atraso con el fic, pero intentare en estos 10 días hábiles que me dan de descanso escribir lo mas que pueda sobre el fic y luego iniciar una publicación periódica, pero en verdad tengo pena con ustedes los lectores que los he dejado abandonados pero les aseguro así me tarde décadas y tenga nietos pero de que termino el fic lo termino, bueno espero que no sea tanto, así que espero su compresión.

Atentamente,

Olimka

PD: A mi musa ya la encontré, se estaba escondiendo con otras de sus amigas musas fugitivas en un lugar llamado "Paraíso de las Musas" eso si me costo mucho dar con ese lugar ya que es secreto, tuve que pagar y mucho para que me dieran la info pero les aviso de una vez porque ahí andan las haraganas cuando uno las necesita.

Ahora si Ciao


End file.
